Out of the Frying Pan
Previous: Paths are chosen, lines are drawn Sadow walked down a dirt road while looking around nervously, sensing danger. Walking opposite of him was Echo, having just established a few outposts along the countryside. He noticed the outline of a man in the distance, and merely continued to walk. Sadow's eye twitched as he neared him and he quickly pulled out his handgun and took aim "Who are you!? What do you want!?" Echo glanced at the firearm. "A ranged weapon of that sort in this area? That's interesting." he muttered. Sadow screams shakily, "Answer me!" "Fire it," offered Echo. Without hesitating, Sadow fired several silver, blessed rounds at Echo. Echo's body flickered as the bullets seemingly phased through him. "Well you obey without thought, that is indeed impessive." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "And what is your name?" Sadow's hand shook violently until he dropped his handgun. He jerked about then went into his "dark" mode. This form looked up at Echo, grinning "Sadow Yatsumaru, devourer of souls." Echo looked at this sudden change of manner, conduct...and presence. "I see, are you in control of this man?" 'If you asking if he's my bitch, yes and no. Yes, I am more dominant than him and can take over whenever the hell I want. And no, because I need him to survive. And survival..." He looked up lustfully at the sky "...is my purpose." "I know the feeling...what is your current allegiance?" asked Echo. "Good question. I have a debt that anchors me, but once it's paid I'm off the hook. And then the fun can really begin." Echo smirked slightly, his reflective onyx eyes screaming for all in their range of sight to run from their master while it was possible. "And what is this...debt?" he responded in a chillingly cool tone. Sadow responded with a grin and a slight head tilt "Why so inquisitive, kid?" "You might call me a talent scout." replied Echo. He frowns "Not interested. I've got enough on my plate already." "Certainly, and that's what I'm here for, to assist you in cleaning that plate." said Echo cleverly. Sadow chuckled madly "As if. My debt is worth more than your mother's panties, punk. Piss off." He starts to walk off. "I don't suppose you understood me." responded Echo. "You are not at liberty to choose." he outstreched his arm, allowing black wisps to creep off of his fingers into the air. Sadow grinned, revealing fangs "Is that a threat, boy?" Echo stalked towards Sadow, black energy emitting from his hands as he remained silent. Sadow hid one of his hands behind his back. Slowly, his finger tips elongated into claws. Raising his fist, Echo extended his index and middle fingers, firing a small, concentrated, stream of black smoke toward's Sadow's heart at blinding speed. His chest hardened into his resilient true form's flesh, guarding it from the assault. He raised his clawed hand and swiped quickly at Echo's face. Sidestepping quickly, Echo evaded the potentially devastating assault, bringing his arm down to direct the smoke into a haze cloud that began to smother his foe's arm, quickly beginning to cause every cell in it to drain and die. Sadow laughed manically as his entire arm exploded. "Idiot, biological warfare can't stop me! Nothing this reality has can stop me! I've been chained up too long!" He then swiftly regrows his arm then lands a punch to Echo's gut. Echo let the momentum carry him back, bending backwards and catching Sadow's arm between his feet and flipping backwards to send Sadow wiht him, slamming all of his weight on the man and driving him into the Earth below. Echo jumped backwards, making a small gesture with his arm as the air in front of him shimmered. Sadow slowly rose from the ground and looked up at him, keeping his grin. "It's mildly pathetic, the ambition to bend the souls of others around you, but insufficient power to do it. To think you could achieve this, yet you waste your time resisting." muttered Echo, his eyes unshifting in their seemingly lazy fashion. He frowns, taking more offense then he lets on to this comment "I don't devour souls because I truly wish to, I have to in order to keep this power and to sustain and ensure my survival." Echo nodded, Sadow had at least told him about his motives. "I wonder, are you able to devour multiple souls at a time to earn extended periods of retained power?" He smirks "I'm a walking bank of souls. Once I've collected enough, I'll drop them off to 'The Collector' and that'll be done." "I see." muttered Echo. "Follow my associate and I, and you will not be able to count the number of souls at your feet." "Why should I follow you when I've been doing so well on my own?!" "Because, after our work is finished, every soul in the universe will be in our hands." stated Echo. "But...if you truly are adamant about being a loner, the creature will show no disgretion when devouring your being...if I haven't already myself." Sadow's "Light" side said in their conciousness "I think we should go with this guy. We could be hitting the jackpot here." Sadow grimaced in consideration then smirked at Echo "Fine, but if you even consider backstabbing me and I promise on my empty heart I will savour the taste of your flesh." "Likewise." said a pleased Echo, smirking. "Since you are the first I've deemed elite enough to join the ranks, you will be my lieutenant." muttered Echo, considering the future. Category:Chapters